


Boredom

by flaming_muse



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: April Showers Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Football’s kind of boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> For vylit, who requested John/Ronon, boredom.
> 
> Originally posted to my LJ on October 12, 2010.

“Touchdown!” John hollered as the crowd went wild on the tiny laptop screen on his lap. “Did you see that?“ He turned to Ronon, who was sitting beside him. “He ran almost the entire length of the field and dodged the best college defensive line to – “ He broke off when he noticed Ronon’s eyes were closed.

Ronon opened them. “Sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.”

“You feeling okay?” John asked with a frown.

“Yeah. Football’s kind of boring.”

“What?”

“Too much standing around. Not enough blood.”

John looked at him in disbelief, and Ronon shrugged.

“Then why did you suggest watching it with me?” John finally asked.

“You like it. And your day sucked.”

John thought back over his day, which started with Lorne’s team coming in hot through the gate and only got worse from there. “Yeah, you could say that.”

“So.” Ronon shrugged again. He nudged his bare foot against John’s. “We should keep watching.”

Nudging back, John shot him a small smile. “Thanks.”

“Any time.” Ronon settled back against the wall and slid over until their shoulders were touching. He was a warm and comfortable weight against John's right side. “You can show me that play if you want.”

Still smiling, John didn’t reply, but he did rewind the game.


End file.
